


碎片集

by 14March



Category: Private Practice
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14March/pseuds/14March
Summary: 一个记录自己想到的细碎情节的集子纯粹的第一手草稿，无修改的顺畅写作练习





	碎片集

*走在路上突然想到的，希望把看过的剧里面的一些角色串起来  
*00Q，兄弟情或者同事情，毕竟我是清水写手

1  
James Bond在一个清晨睁开眼，Q没有躺在他旁边，这很奇怪。他昨晚陪着年轻的军需官看了很久的电视，James原以为他这样的极客更喜欢抱着笔记本，却没想到Q兴致颇高地报出了瑞克和莫蒂、怪诞小镇，甚至还有马丁的早晨？他记得上一次看见这个动画还是在某个幼儿园里，不，现在的幼儿园大概已经被粉色小猪占领了。  
总之James没能坚持到最后，他在看到电视里的那个叫马丁的男孩变成海盗之后就躺到床上了，在陷入梦乡之前，他似乎听到Q感叹了一句：“Sherly小时候也喜欢海盗呢。”  
Sherly？那是谁？James以一个特工的超绝记忆迅速反应出这个名字绝不在M16的员工名录里。那么答案只有一个，是Q的私人朋友。  
当然，Q也是个正常的英国公民，他需要还房子的按揭，还养了两只猫，再来几个私人朋友完全没有任何问题。  
可我还是得弄清楚。James想，这是特工的职业病，没有什么刺激胜过好奇心得到满足的那一刻。  
就算是在睡梦中，他也在制定详细的计划，但他却唯独没想到一大早Q就不见了的情况。  
这是一个挑战，James一下子坐了起来。

2  
他先检查了客厅，发现两只猫的食盆里倒满了猫粮，这么说Q起床之后还喂了猫。  
难不成去M16了？但M不是已经准了他3天的假吗……带着满肚子的疑问，James准备去总部碰碰运气。  
“哦，007？”Moneypenny看到他有些惊讶，“你已经知道M有事要找你了？”  
对于这次巧合，James早已见怪不怪，毕竟M16的假从来没有放满过，他现在更关心的是自己的军需官：“Q也在总部？”  
“Q？不，M只找了你。”Moneypenny看了一眼手表，“我劝你快去M的办公室，还有十分钟他就要去开会了，到时候你可得多等三个小时。”  
于是007只能不情不愿地在寻找Q的征程上先揽下M的任务。

3  
“国际刑警？”James抱着手站在M面前，“他们的工作跟我有什么关系？”  
“……ICPO需要一点M16的协助，007，这是发扬国际主义精神。”M似乎默认了007没有进一步的反驳，直接将档案夹递给了他，“这是交接人的资料。”  
007接过去翻开，只看了一眼就把夹子扔到了M的办公桌上，带着不爽的表情转身朝门口走去。  
M挑起半边眉毛，拿起档案夹翻开，第一页写着“Erik Lehnsherr”，照片上的男人摆着臭脸，再继续翻第二页，“Charles Xavier”，这个人的表情要柔和得多。  
他继续浏览两人的资料，终于发现了让特工生闷气的原因。  
这两人的配偶栏里填的是对方的名字。  
ICPO真好啊，M感叹，对于同事婚姻比起M16要宽容太多了。

4  
“Bond先生，Charles Xavier，很高兴认识你。”  
这个Charles穿着


End file.
